


chosen family

by hyperfixation_station



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Like, also maybe ooc?, and comforting her the best way he can, and their whole conversation is, but it's mostly while she's drunk so yk, but not really, even though neither of them are comfortable with emotions, if awkward hugs, if um, just kinda, kevin literally being rosa's dad, kinda just rosa learning to express emotions, ok, rosa has a soft spot for dogs, specifically cheddar, that makes sense, um, were put into words, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfixation_station/pseuds/hyperfixation_station
Summary: based off of 5x10 game nightprompt from Amelia_W on ao3: Would you be interested in doing something set during the episode where Rosa comes out to her parents? I'm picturing that instead of her father coming to the roof and apologizing to her, Kevin comes and talks to her. I feel like he would relate to her, since he is also the child of parents who rejected him for his sexuality, and they would have a nice father/daughter type relationship.xxRosa just came out to her parents, and they have the wrong idea about her. They said all of the horrible, stereotypical things parents say when their kid comes out. But, so did Kevin (Captain Holt's husband)'s parents. When Kevin attempts to comfort her, she realizes... maybe her chosen family matters more.
Relationships: Kevin Cozner & Rosa Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	chosen family

Rosa sighs. She just talked with Jake. He tried helping the best way he could, she knows. But it didn't make her feel better. She looks at the coffee beside her that Jake left. "Ah, what the hell," she thinks. She takes a small swig of the coffee; it's amazing. She'd have to ask Peralta what this is later. She jumps a bit as she hears the door to the roof open.

"Hello, Rosa." Rosa looks behind her. Of all the people to be out here, she wouldn't have expected Kevin. She glances down as she hears a slight jingling; there's Cheddar, the tag on his collar flying wildly as he shakes his head. Kevin looks stiff and uncomfortable.

"Hi, Kevin." Rosa feels awkward talking to him. They hadn't seen each other since she was accused of stealing a pie that Kevin threw away. That was... a day, to say the least. 

"I just came to let Cheddar look out at the city. He loves watching the cars go by from up above." Kevin smiles lovingly as he gazes down at his dog. Kevin cautiously steps up to be in line with Rosa. "I... Jake told me what has happened with your parents these last few nights. I'm sorry." He sighs. "My parents reacted similarly when I came out to them years ago. Poorly, that is to say." Silence. "I suppose I should be going now." He turns to leave, feeling defeated. He meant to help Rosa, instead, he most likely made her feel worse. Until...

"Kevin." He turns on his heels. Cheddar turns as well, cocking his head. "Thank you, for that. It... it feels nice to know that someone else knows what it's like." She catches herself. "You know, in an ideal situation no one would know what it's like, but if it had to be anyone... I'm glad it was us. So we can, um. Talk about it, I guess." She's rambling. Rosa Diaz doesn't ramble. "You know what, this was dumb. You can go." Rosa begins making her way towards the door, looking straight ahead, before Kevin raises a hand to stop her.

"It's okay, Rosa." He sits. "Things like this can be hard to talk about initially."

"Sure." Kevin looks at her expectantly. "Okay," she mumbles. "I came out to my parents at dinner a few nights ago. After we left, I thought they accepted me and they were just being awkward, I guess. But when Jake and I went to family game night, my dad lashed out and got mad, you know, typical homophobia; bisexuality doesn't exist, it's just a phase. Obviously I told them off and we left, but it really bothers me that neither of them have tried to call or talk again."

Kevin sits on a bench, patting the seat next to him. Cheddar leaps up onto it and settles, resting his head on his paws. "When I came out, I was with Raymond at our apartment. We were having lunch, I had made my mother's favorite side dish; unsalted green beans. They assumed Raymond and I were roommates because we were young and poor. I hadn't planned to come out to them that day, but it became unbearable. They were making horrible comments about my father's colleague who had recently come out.

"I hoped I could change their minds if they knew their only son was what they despised. Needless to say, they shunned me and left as quickly as they came. I've not been welcomed at family reunions for far too long." He pauses and sighs as he pets Cheddar's head. "I apologize. I meant to offer up some helpful words of encouragement, but I have none." He rubs his eyes with his hand.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I get it. It sucks."

"Yes, it does."

They sit in a sad but comfortable silence. Rosa slowly makes her way over to the bench. She sits on the opposite side of Kevin and Cheddar, her back rested against the armrest. One leg hangs off the side of the seat and the other is propped up, leaning on the back on the bench. She admires her nails, which she got done a few days ago. Her left middle finger has a chip in the tip.

Kevin breaks the quiet. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Rosa doesn't talk for what feels like an eternity. "Could I get a hug from Cheddar?" Cheddar perks up at hearing his name.

Kevin smiles. "Absolutely."

Rosa closes her legs in a criss-cross and pats her lap to call Cheddar to her. Kevin releases him from the leash on his collar and Cheddar excitedly bounds towards Rosa. He lands in her lap and stands up on his hind legs. Rosa accidentally smiles, teeth and all, and then allows Cheddar to put his front paws on Rosa's hands. He reaches forward in attempt to lick Rosa's face, but she dodges him.

Kevin watches all of this and he realizes how much he truly cares for Rosa Diaz.

* * *

Hours later, Rosa opens her door to the entire squad (and Kevin and Cheddar) greeting her with games, chips, wine, and grins. "Family game night!" Jake announces. They all file in. She feels the need to protest, but in all honesty... this feels right.

After a few rounds of Monopoly, everyone is watching Jake, Holt, and Amy duke it out, each play causing an explosion of "ohhhh!"s and laughter. Terry nearly spills his wine, which, along with everyone else's, was poured into an always-classy dollar store cup. Rosa is sitting back by the bar in her kitchen on one of the few stools. She crosses her arm over her chest, one of her elbows resting on her other hand to support her drink. Kevin, wishing to get away from some of the commotion, sits back with her. "How are you enjoying game night?"

"It's been amazing. They'll never get to know this, but I care about these losers more than any of them could ever imagine." Her eyes widen. "Did I say that out loud? Am I drunk?"

"I'd say yes."

She looks towards Kevin. "Thank you for helping me earlier. It meant a lot."

He pats her shoulder. "I care about you, Rosa."

She smiles again (wow, what is that, like, eight times today?). "I care about you too."

They both look back to the game just as Jake is destroyed by Amy. More shouts erupt from everyone in the room. Jake, still laughing, waves his hand back at Rosa and Kevin. "Come here, guys, the game's almost over!" They share once last knowing glance and stand up to go sit on the couches. Rosa realizes her chosen family is worth more than blood ever could. These are the people she's meant to spend her life with, and she'll never let herself forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> i started drafting this on june 7th but now its July 1st and I don't know how to make it not say I published it on June 7th so
> 
> update: I think I fixed it?


End file.
